


fingertips smudged in blue ink

by DrabblingSparks (ingenious_spark)



Series: Sensory Prompts [5]
Category: The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Domestic, Drabble, Long Live Feedback Comment Project, M/M, Post-Canon, Prompt Fic, Valinor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-27
Updated: 2018-04-27
Packaged: 2019-04-28 11:37:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14448474
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ingenious_spark/pseuds/DrabblingSparks
Summary: After everything, Carnistir and Findaráto make a life together.





	fingertips smudged in blue ink

**Author's Note:**

> From a list of sensory prompts over on my tumblr, [@oopsbirdficced](http://oopsbirdficced.tumblr.com). I open prompts semi-regularly, if you want to come check me out.

_(fingertips smudged in blue ink)_

Carnistir sighs softly when he finds Findaráto asleep at his desk, face pillowed on his arms.

“And they say I’m the workaholic,” he murmurs softly, moving to wake the other. There’s no need to rush anymore, but he supposes that Findaráto’s extensive time spent with humans in Endórë instilled him with a greater need for haste than most others. They’re in Valinor once more,and time is, as it has always been, meaningless here.

He stares at Findaráto’s sleeping form, taking in the way his sleeves are pushed back, bearing the silvery memory-scars of how he’d died there, in a pit fighting a werewolf with no other weapon than his body. It always baffles him why the son of Arafinwë has even chosen to give him the time of day, much less taken him into his seaside home, in this isolated, lovely lighthouse and farm.

In his youth he hated all of Arafinwë’s children, largely from the misguided hope that his father would approve. Now he sits under cherry trees at dusk with Findaráto, eating the fruits of their combined labors.

It’s poetic, somehow, but Carnistir’s gifts have never been with words, but with numbers. He can calculate Findaráto’s being down to the intricate fractals of his nerves, but it’s not usually something people like to hear. He sighs softly, touching the back of a thin hand, fingers smudged with sapphire colored ink.

“If you sleep like that you’ll get a crick in your neck, Ingoldo.” Carnistir says softly. Findaráto wakes quickly, leaning back and stretching, as Carnistir steps back.

“I’m sorry, goodness, what time is it,” he asks, blinking sleep from his eyes. Carnistir smiles faintly.

“I’ve supper ready, unless you’d prefer to eat your papers and ink,” he teases gently. Findaráto rolls his eyes, and then surveys his ink-smudged hands in dismay.

“I might be eating ink either way,” he jokes warmly. Carnistir’s smile widens.

“Well, go get washed up, then.” He urges gently. “Supper will still be there in two minutes.”

“Unless your enormous cat decides to eat it for us!” Findaráto laughs, kissing the corner of Carnistir’s mouth and heading off to the washroom. Carnistir only smiles.

**Author's Note:**

> This story is part of the LLF Comment Project, which was created to improve communication between readers and authors. This author invites and appreciates feedback, including:
> 
>   * Short comments
>   * Long comments
>   * Questions
>   * Constructive criticism
>   * “<3” as extra kudos
>   * Reader-reader interaction
> 

> 
> LLF Comment Builder
> 
>  
> 
> This author replies to comments. It might take a few days/weeks depending on how busy I am, but you will receive a reply.
> 
> If you don’t want a reply, for any reason, feel free to sign your comment with “whisper” and I will respond only with an emoji! I will respond only because I have some compulsive tendencies towards replying to comments.


End file.
